Mobile device and the Internet have proliferated society. Many mobile devices allow users to generate their owe content and share generated content with their friends, family members, and the public at large. For example, users can write blogs, post to social media sites, create videos, or generate any other media content, to share publicly. However, the manner in which users are presented with such shared user-generated media content or the manner in which users may access shared user-generated media contest does not take user preferences into account. For example, some existing media guides present user-generated content alongside over-the-air broadcast program listings. However, the user-generated content displayed in the media guide is not tailored to the match the user's interests.